Survivor Celebrity Style
by ParaKeet007
Summary: This is a story about celebrities (Including John Cleese, Britney Spears, Beyonce, Nelly, ect..) UPDATED! So please R&R! :-)
1. Survivor Day 1

Survivor; Celebrity Style By: ParaKeet007 (With the occasional brilliant idea from IckleRonniekins104)  
  
We, CBS, have stranded a group of celebrities on a desert island. They must live together for 9 weeks. Each week, a team will vote one of it's own off until there is a winner. The last one there will receive 1 million dollars. Keepesh? Then let's introduce the teams. Playing for the Estradabu team will be: Britney Spears, Nelly, Carson Daley, Pink, Tyra Banks, and The Rock. The Bermuda team consists of: Justin Timberlake, Daniel Radcliffe, Mandy Moore, Beyonce Knowles, Alan Rickman, and Nelly Furtado. The host will be John Cleese. Let's begin!  
  
Day 1: Estradabu team: Survival period.  
  
John Cleese: Hello and welcome to your new home for the next 9 weeks. All of you must work together to win rewards and challenges. For now, all you have to do is set up your campsite. There is a large fence surrounding you're team's territory so you will be protected from any dangers. Any questions?  
  
Nelly: Yea man, what the heck am I doin here, man? This is trippin', for real.  
  
John Cleese: You were chosen based on personality and because we needed 12 desperate celebrities!  
  
Nelly: Who you callin desperate, fool?  
  
Britney Spears: You can't just dump us here like this! We have lives and boyfriends!  
  
John Cleese: I can do anything I want! I'm ECCENTRIC! Roar!  
  
Pink: Aight, I can dig this.  
  
John Cleese: Good, because you have to. It's too late to turn back now. Well, I will leave you to socialize. I will see you all at exactly 7:00 AM to tell you your next assignment. Good day!  
  
Nelly: Awww, no way man. This is WACK!  
  
Tyra Banks: I can't stay here! I didn't bring my "Stranded-in-the-jungle- for-9-weeks" wardrobe! Whatever will I do?  
  
Pink: I know what you can do! SHUT UP.  
  
Carson Daley: Well, this is weird. Hey Rock, what do you think?  
  
The Rock: I THINK THAT I WILL BEAT ALL YOU LOSERS BECAUSE I CAN SMELL WHAT THE ROCK (ME) IS COOKIN'!  
  
Britney Spears: Whoa. No way. I will win because I am the prettiest, smartest, and skinniest...  
  
Pink: most annoying, stupid, blonde...  
  
Carson Daley: Come on, we shouldn't argue. We're gonna be stuck here together for 9 weeks and you two are already giving me a headache. See if I ever play your videos again. Geeze.  
  
Day 1: The Bermuda team: Survival period.  
  
John Cleese just finished explaining everything to them and now they are left to socialize.  
  
Justin Timberlake: Whoa.  
  
Mandy Moore: What an adventure! I think that this will be a lot of fun! What do you think, Beyonce?  
  
Beyonce: Well, I think that I will win because...(starts singing)I'm a survivor...  
  
Daniel Radcliffe: Wow! This is a very nice island. Then again, I have never been to an island. I spend the whole year at Hogwarts and in the summer I'm locked in a cupboard at my Aunt and Uncle's house!  
  
Nelly Furtado: Whoa, dude! Welcome to reality. That's just a movie. You are NOT Harry Potter.  
  
Daniel Radcliffe: MUGGLE!  
  
Nelly Furtado: What the heck is a muggle??? (She slaps him on the head.)  
  
Mandy Moore: Break it up you two! We don't want to start our adventure angry! Hey, Mr. Rickman, you haven't said much at all! What do you think of all this?  
  
Alan Rickman: (Says nothing and glares at her evilly.)  
  
Justin Timberlake: Alright then...(And slowly moves away from Alan.)  
  
Mandy Moore: Ok, let's set up! 


	2. Survivor Day 2

Survivor, Day 2  
  
The First Challenge  
  
John Cleese: Ok teams, please line up single file and my assistants will strap a lobster to each of your ankles.  
  
Britney: Excuse me, but is there anyway to get out of this? The lobsters might irritate my extremely perfect, tan, and sensitive skin.  
  
John Cleese: Nope, sorry! You have to and this will be great fun to watch!  
  
The Rock: I CAN TAKE THE PAIN! PAIN IS MY BEST FRIEND! BRING ON THE LOBSTERS!  
  
~The assistants attach lobsters on strings to each of the contestant's ankles. Shouts of "OUCH!" and yelps of pain were filling the air like a chorus of little birdies. ~  
  
John Cleese: Judging by the screams, all of the lobsters are attached, correct? Ok, now when I say, the first person in line will go and fetch their coconut. Once you have put your coconut in your team's box, you may remove your lobsters. Ok, GO!  
  
~The first two runners/swimmers on each team, Justin and Britney, took off, but not without some difficulty considering that there were lobsters on their ankles. Justin made it out and back first because Britney tripped on one of her lobsters. It took a long time, but eventually, all of the team members made it back with their coconuts. ~  
  
John Cleese: Congratulations Bermuda team! You have completed the challenge first, so come and claim your prizes!  
  
Nelly: Aww man! I got jacked up for nothin'.  
  
Daniel: HA! I used a spell to protect myself so that I wouldn't get injured!  
  
Nelly Furtado: But there's a huge red spot on your ankle.  
  
Daniel: Yes, that's the side effect of the spell.  
  
Nelly Furtado: THE LOBSTER DID IT! NOT YOU! THAT IS NOT SELF- INFLICTED! GET OVER IT YOU HEFFER!  
  
  
  
John Cleese: As much as I would like to stay, I cannot. Estradabu team, you will meet tonight at Tribal Council and vote on of your own out of the game. See you then! Good day!  
  
Day 2: Estradabu Camp  
  
Britney: Hey Tyra, come here!  
  
Tyra: Hey! Why are we behind this tree?  
  
Britney: Because we need to STRATAGIZE! We should vote off Pink. That girl has no style.  
  
Tyra: Yea. Preach it, Sister! Amen! I'll do it!  
  
Pink: Nelly! Come here, brother. We should vote of Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber.  
  
Nelly: Who?  
  
Pink: Britney and Tyra, stoopid!  
  
Nelly: Oh. For real, though. Those two ditzes are gettin on my last nerves. Which one should go first?  
  
Pink: Tyra.  
  
Nelly: Aight then. We'll both vote for Tyra.  
  
Day 2: Estradabu team goes to Tribal Council  
  
John Cleese: Welcome, team members! Tonight, you will vote off one of your own. I hope that you have put some thought into who you will vote for. Are you ready? Good! Because you don't have any other option! HA! Now, Pink, go ahead.  
  
Pink: I'm voting off Tyra because she's too stoopid to stay. See ya, hun.  
  
Nelly: I'm votin' for Tyra. She don't deserve my company no mo. Peace.  
  
Britney: I'm voting for Pink because she has no sense of style. Buhbye!  
  
Tyra: I am voting for Pink because Britney told me to.  
  
Carson: I am voting for Tyra. She's my homie and all, but she's so wrapped up in herself! Bye.  
  
The Rock: I AM VOTING FOR TYRA! SHE'S TOO DUMB. SHE CAN'T THINK FOR HERSELF. BYE!  
  
John Cleese: Ok, the votes are tallied! Oh, I can't stand the tension! Anyway, Good-bye to...TYRA!  
  
Britney: NO!  
  
Tyra: ~starts to cry~ Hold my honor, Britney! I'll miss you! Can I make a speech?  
  
John Cleese... No. Assistants? Please escort Tyra to our awaiting Helicopter. Goodbye! You are the weakest link! HA! I've always wanted to say that! Now, go back to your camp and tomorrow we'll have another challenge! What fun! Goodnight! 


	3. Survivor Day 3

Survivor; Day 3  
  
Day 3: Bermuda Team Campsite  
  
Justin: I wonder who got voted off? Hopefully not Britney!  
  
Daniel: I wonder if there's a spell that will tell me the answer? Hm...  
  
Nelly Furtado: YOU ARE NOT A WIZARD! AHHHHH!  
  
Beyonce: Chill, Nelly! You should be more laid back, like me! Everyone should try to be more like me, and then the world would be a much better place!  
  
Nelly Furtado: Shut up now.  
  
Beyonce: Huh? Do you wanna beef, Furtado? Bring it!  
  
Mandy: Don't fight! Be friends!  
  
Justin: Hey, Alan. What's your story? You haven't said one word this whole time.  
  
Alan: (Glares evilly at Justin.)  
  
Justin: Dude, you really freak me out, ok?  
  
Daniel: Oh, he's worse to me at Hogwarts. He's always taking points from my house, Griffyndor. You'll get used to his evilness.  
  
Alan: (Glares evilly at Daniel.)  
  
Daniel: AHHHHHHH! (Runs into his tent)  
  
Beyonce: Too bad! He should try to be like me too! Then, he wouldn't be afraid of anything but spiders, heights,  
  
Nelly Furtado: Oh please.  
  
Beyonce: Clowns, bugs, mice, that freaky guy on the oatmeal box, the number 23,  
  
Justin: OK! WE GET THE IDEA! Please stop talking. NOW!  
  
Beyonce: OK! Geese. It's as if you don't like what I have to say. As if!  
  
Day 3: Estradabu Campsite  
  
  
  
Britney: I miss Tyra! Now, who will I talk fashion with? (She starts to cry.)  
  
Pink: Well, I know who I'm voting off next...  
  
Rock:I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL OUR NEXT CHALLANGE! I HOPE THAT IT CAUSES PAIN TO ME! I LOVE PAIN! BRING IT ON! FEEL THE BURN! YES!  
  
Nelly: Man, I can't take this no mo'. I gotta know what da next challenge is, fo' real.  
  
Carson: Well, we'll find out soon enough. 


	4. Survivor Day 4

Survivor Day 4: Challenge 2  
  
John Cleese: Welcome back tribes! Today, we'll be playing for 1 pound of pure, solid, milk chocolate bars, one for each team member. You have to build a picture on the ground. I will fly above the pictures after an hour and judge. I will drop a box with the chocolate inside it over the winning team's area. Good luck!  
  
~Then, he took both teams to their building areas. ~ "GO!"  
  
Day 4: Estradabu Building Site  
  
Britney: I think that we should make a picture of a girl, who's not yet a woman, sunbathing in an adorable bikini!  
  
Pink: Oh please. We should make a huge turntable!  
  
Nelly: Wit some speakers, fo' real. I'm tight wit it.  
  
Carson: What if we made a HUGE TV?  
  
The Rock: I THINK THAT WE SHOULD MAKE A HUGE WRESTELING RINK! I THEN WILL CHALLANGE YOU ALL TO FIGHT ME! HA! I WILL WIN! YES!  
  
Britney: Um, no. I don't wrestle; it will mess up my perfect hair. I still vote for the sunbather.  
  
Carson: You know what, I vote for the turntables. That's a clever idea.  
  
Britney: Fine, I guess that it's ok. But I still think that the sunbather is better.  
  
The Rock: FINE! BUT I WILL BEAT YOU ALL ANYWAY! HA!  
  
Carson: Ok then, it's agreed then. Turntables it is, at number 1 here on Survivor TV. Ha! I miss saying that.  
  
Day 4: Bermuda Building Site  
  
Daniel: We should make a replica of my school, Hogwarts!  
  
Nelly F.: NO WAY! I think that we should do a guitar.  
  
Alan: (Glares evilly.)  
  
Nelly F.: Dude! You seriously need to stop!  
  
Mandy: It is a little scary. But anywho, I think that we should do a flower! Or a heart! Or a bunny!  
  
Beyonce: Nice, but no. We should do a sculpture of me! They'd love it!  
  
Justin: No way. I vote for a guitar. That's a cool idea.  
  
Daniel: Fine! I can do a spell on his mind and we will get the prize no matter what!  
  
Nelly F: DUDE! YOU ARE GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!  
  
Justin: Ok, it's a guitar then. Where should we start?  
  
~AN HOUR LATER~  
  
Day 4: Judging  
  
John Cleese: Well, it's time to go! Oh, nice turntables, but there are footprints all over it. Let's move on to Bermuda. Nice! Love it! I'll push over the prize!  
  
Nelly F: Hey! There's the helicopter!  
  
Daniel: Accio prize!  
  
Nelly F: FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU ARE NOT A WIZARD! YOU CANNOT DO... (THUD!)  
  
Justin: Whoa! The prize just landed on Nelly! Hey Alan, help me get it off.  
  
Alan: ~grunt~ (Glaring evilly the whole time, he helps Justin move the box.)  
  
Justin: Thanks, man.  
  
Nelly F: That's it. I give up. You think you can do magic? Fine. HAVE FUN.  
  
Daniel: HA INFIDEL!  
  
Nelly F: Don't push it.  
  
Mandy: Yea! I just knew that we'd win if we worked together!  
  
Beyonce: Wow! Chocolate! But I'm anorexic! Here, someone eat mine. I don't want the calories.  
  
Day 4: Tribal Council for Estradabu  
  
  
  
John Cleese: Well, after your loss at the challenge today, I hope that you've considered who you will vote for. Let's start with you, Britney. Go ahead then!  
  
Britney: I am voting the Rock off. He has been hitting on me, and being young, I can't take it! (Starts to cry.) I have a boyfriend you know! I'm not a girl, but I'm not yet a women! Hey Justy baby! Luv ya! Kissy, kissy!  
  
Nelly: I'm votin' fo the Rock. He's too freaky man, fo' real. Peace.  
  
Pink: I'm votin off the Rock. See ya, man.  
  
Rock: I AM VOTING OFF BRITNEY. SHE IS TOO SKINNY. GO EAT. GOODBYE!  
  
Carson: I'm voting off the Rock. He yells too much, man. Bye.  
  
John Cleese: Well, the votes have been counted. Goodbye to...Rock. The tribe has spoken. Goodbye. Assistants? Ok. Now that he's gone, you guys can head back to your camp. I'll see you tomorrow about the next challenge. Goodnight! 


	5. Survivor Day 5

Survivor Day 5: Bermuda Tribe Camp  
  
Mandy: I'm glad that we're still here, together! I hope that it stays that way!  
  
Beyonce: Huh, yea. Sure. Whatever.  
  
Daniel: Don't worry, I'll figure out a good spell to make sure that we win every single challenge!  
  
Nelly F: Fine. Don't say anything, Nelly. You'll regret it. Just ignore him.  
  
Mandy: There you go! Work out your differences!  
  
Beyonce: I liked it better when they fought.  
  
Day 5: Estradabu Campsite  
  
Pink: Two down, four left.  
  
Nelly: Fo' real, sista.  
  
Britney: I wonder what the next challenge will be.  
  
Carson: Well, we'll find out in about an hour.  
  
Pink: Yepp.  
  
Day 5: Challenge 3  
  
John Cleese: Hello again! Today, you will be competing for a picnic lunch! Chicken, Pepsi, the whole enchilada. Ok, first, you will piece together this gigantic puzzle of my handsome face. Then, you must run to the next spot where you will have to jump on a trampoline. You will then jump off the trampoline into the ocean, where you will swim out to a dock with oiled sides and climb it. Simple! The first team with all of its members fully on the raft will win! GO!  
  
~The teams began to piece together the puzzle. Estradabu finished first, but Britney had some trouble on the trampoline, and that gave Bermuda the chance to pull ahead, and they did. But then Beyonce decided that the water was too cold and swam back. Estradabu spotted their opportunity and won. ~  
  
John Cleese: Good job Estradabu team! Bermudas, I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council.  
  
Day 5: Bermuda Campsite  
  
Nelly F: Ok, I want Daniel off. You with me, Mandy?  
  
Mandy: No, I think that Beyonce should be the one to go. Don't get me wrong, I like her, but she slowed us down. She's a risk.  
  
Nelly F: You're right. I'll vote for her too.  
  
Justin: I will too.  
  
Daniel: And me. I will curse her, too! HA! She's so mean!  
  
Day 5: Tribal Council for the Bermuda Tribe  
  
John Cleese: Well, I hope that you have though about it, and have made good choices about who to vote off. Mandy, let's start with you.  
  
Mandy: I am voting for Beyonce because she is my girl and all, but she's so mean! Buhbye.  
  
Nelly F: I'm voting for Beyonce because she is too slow to stick around. C ya.  
  
Justin: I'm voting for Beyonce. She's not very nice. So, (sings) Bye bye bye!  
  
Daniel: I'm voting for Nelly. She doesn't believe in me. Well, I don't need her! Someday, I'll show them all! HA HA HA!  
  
Alan: ~grunt~(Holds up a sign saying Daniel)  
  
Beyonce: I'm voting off all of them! I'm too good for them, Naturally! They don't deserve to be in my presence.  
  
John Cleese: Well, the votes have been counted, and there is one clear loser here. That loser is Beyonce! Goodbye to you. Assistants? Ok, take her to the copter.  
  
Beyonce: Is there a shower? Food? Anything? I can't travel under these conditions!  
  
Mandy: Bye! I'll miss you!  
  
Nelly F: Good riddance, I say.  
  
John Cleese: Ok, please head back to your camps and tomorrow we'll have another fun challenge! Goodnight to you all. 


	6. Survivor Day 6

Survivor Day 6: Estradabu camp  
  
Britney: I wonder whom they voted off last night. I hope it's not my baby, Justy!  
  
Carson: Justy???  
  
Britney: Yea! Justy! You know, my boyfriend?  
  
Carson: Of course. How could I forget? Silly me.  
  
Britney: That's ok! I forgive you.  
  
Pink: What if he doesn't WANT to forgive him? He didn't apologize or nothin.  
  
Nelly: Please just stop talkin, fo real. Y'all are annoyin. Fo' real.  
  
Day 6: Challenge 4  
  
John Cleese: Hello teams! I hope that you saved your appetite, because today is a weird food contest! You'll spin this giant wheel and eat whatever it lands on. If you can't do it, then the other team gets a point. Let's start with the Estradabu team. Pink, why don't you start?  
  
Pink: Aight then. Let's get this party started! Ok.... fried worms? Ok, I'll eat it. Bring it on. UGH! Nasty, man.  
  
John Cleese: Good job Pink! Ok, now let's have Daniel from the Bermuda team.  
  
Daniel: Ok, I'll do a spell that will give me the candy bar! Spin, baby, spin... AHH! Cockroach cluster!  
  
Nelly F: No, that's just one cockroach. Learn to count, boy!  
  
Daniel: Ok, I'll eat it. It's just candy anyways... Hey! That was crunchy! I'll have to go buy some more back at Hogsmeade!  
  
John Cleese: Ok then, let's have Britney from the Estradabu team!  
  
Britney: All right. Let's see.... AH! I'm not eating it.  
  
Carson: But Britney, snails are popular in France! They won't kill you!  
  
Britney: I don't care. I won't eat it.  
  
John Cleese: Ok then, an extra point goes to the Bermuda team. Alan, why don't you go ahead?  
  
Alan: ~grunt! ~ (He spins and gets to eat a 3 musketeers bar.)  
  
Daniel: That's not fair! He must've used a spell! Disqualify him!  
  
Alan: grunt~(He gives Daniel the 'Stink Eye'.)  
  
Daniel: NEVERMIND! AHHHH!  
  
John Cleese: Ok, why don't you give it a shot Nelly?  
  
Nelly: Aight. Ugh man! I don't wanna eat no stick! Aww man! Ok, fine. ~Crunch~ There. HA!  
  
John Cleese: Nice job, Nelly! Loved that sickening crunch sound! Ok, Justin, why don't you give it a go?  
  
Justin: All right.... Aww man! I hate spinach, peas, and broccoli! This is a cruel and unusual punishment, you know? Ok then, here it goes... Ugh. There? Happy now?  
  
John Cleese: Yes, as a matter of fact I am! Let's have Carson, the last Estradabu member.  
  
Carson: All right. Ok... all right! I love liver! Bring it on! HA! I ATE IT ALL BABES!  
  
John Cleese: Well, ok then. To win, one more Bermuda team member must eat something nasty. Why don't you go, Mandy?  
  
Mandy: All right! I'd be glad to! What an experience! I can say that I ate.... ants? Ewwwwww. All right though. I don't want my team to lose! Oh, that was the grossest thing ever. I will never touch an ant again. Ewwww.  
  
John Cleese: All right, the winning team is Bermuda! Estradabu, I'll see you at noon! Just kidding! I'll see you tonight at tribal Council.  
  
Day 6: Estradabu Team goes to Tribal Council.  
  
John Cleese: Hello again, Estradabuians! Let's cut to the chase. HA! CHASE! HA HA! Oops, wrong movie. Anyways, let's get started with you, Britney.  
  
Britney: I'm voting off Carson. I just want to, ok? No real reason I guess...  
  
Nelly: I'm votin' fo' Britney. She's too blonde, dumb, everything. Peace.  
  
Pink: I'm voting for Carson. He's good competition, so bye homie.  
  
Carson: I'm voting for Pink because Britney told me that she was going to vote for me. C ya.  
  
John: Well, the votes have been counted and Carson, you're out. Goodbye to you.  
  
Carson: What? Ok. This is Carson, signing out. Peace!  
  
John: Ok teams, I'll see you tomorrow at the challenge! It's a good one! Goodnight! 


	7. Survivor Day 7

Survivor Day 7: Challenge 5  
  
John Cleese: Hello again! Today is easy. I'll ask survival trivia questions and each member answers their question. Your team gets one point for each correct answer. Let's begin. Nelly, name one type of bear.  
  
Nelly: A Black bear, fool! No white polar bears, but a BLACK brother bear up in here!  
  
John Cleese: Correct. Justin: Spell "SURVIVAL"  
  
Justin: S-U-R-V-I-V-A-L.  
  
John: Correct. Pink, how can you protect food from wild animals?  
  
Pink: Hang it up in a bag in a tree.  
  
John: Correct. Alan, where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar?  
  
Alan: (grunts) Farm.  
  
John: That is correct! Another point to the Bermuda team!  
  
Daniel: NOT FAIR! That is an unfair advantage! He's a potions teacher!  
  
Nelly F: If you don't sit down, I will give to a wedgie you'll never forget!  
  
John: Ok, anyways, Britney, what color is dirt?  
  
Britney: Oh, that's easy! Green!  
  
John: I'm sorry, but I believe that you are referring to grass. No points. Ok, your turn Mandy! Who invented gravity?  
  
Mandy: I know this! It's Isaac Newton!  
  
John: No, I'm sorry. The correct answer is: No one because no one invented gravity, Isaac Newton just discovered it. Tie breaker! Ok, the first team with the correct answer wins! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Nelly F: What kind of a retarded question is that? Nobody knows that!  
  
Nelly: I feel rather secure in stating that the correct answer to said question is SpongeBob Square Pants (And his pet Gary, but that's getting rather specific.).  
  
John: CORRECT! The Estradabu tribe wins! I'll see the Bermuda team members tonight at Tribal Council. Good day to you all!  
  
Day 7: Bermuda Campsite  
  
Justin: Ok, who should we vote out Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Not to be rude, but I don't want to discuss it. Sorry!  
  
Justin: That's ok! How about you, Nelly?  
  
Nelly F: If I have to put up with Daniel for one more day I will have to... have to... I can't even come up with something! That's how desperate I am!!!!  
  
Day 7: Tribal Council  
  
John: Hello everyone! I hope you've made your decision about who to vote for! Ok, let's begin with you, Justin.  
  
Justin: Hey, you're my girl and all, but you're too nice. Bye, bye, bye Mandy.  
  
Alan: ~grunt~(Again, he holds up the sign saying Mandy)  
  
Daniel: ALAN! He is tooo scary man! Geeze. One of these days, he's gonna go crazy and curse us all! THE END IS NEAR! I CAN FEEL IT IN ME BONES!  
  
Nelly F: DANIEL! He is the scary one. All those curses and junk he keeps talking about. That is one truly messed up kid.  
  
Mandy: Sorry, but I think that it's Nelly's turn. She's too stressed and I'm afraid that this just not healthy for her! She could get hurt! Sorry, but it's for your own good.  
  
John: OK, the votes are tallied and it's so long to Mandy. Our plane is right over there to take you back home.  
  
Mandy: Well, thanks guys for the memories! Have fun! Bye everyone!  
  
John: OK, I'll see you guys tomorrow for another exciting challenge! 


	8. Survivor Day 8

Survivor; Day 8: Challenge 6  
  
John: Hello everyone! Did you sleep well? I hope so, because today you have to work together for the prize of spices for your daily rice and the good fortune of not going to Tribal Council. Here's your assignment, be the first team through the obstacle course. You have to swim across this eel- infested river, climb the Wall of Butter with that rope made of Twizzlers (And points will be taken off if you eat it.), sit on a potato while a rabid sewer rat pulls you across a field, then you must catch a jelly fish in the ocean without getting stung. Estradabu, one member from your team must go twice. Ok? Any questions? Ok, get ready first runners! GO!  
  
~Pink and Nelly F. took off running. They are both good swimmers however, the eels caused a bit of trouble for Pink. Nelly F. got a good head start and tagged the next runner, Justin. He has a lot of upper-body strength so he easily got up the Wall of Butter. Nelly also has upper-body strength, and he was able to almost catch up to Justin. To make this segment short, the Estradabu team won! The Bermuda team gets a two-hour break, and then it's off to tribal council with them! ~  
  
  
  
Day 8: Bermuda Camp Site  
  
Justin: Well guys, it's just the four of us and soon it will be down to three. Good luck to y'all, I think we'll need it.  
  
Nelly F: I don't know about you, but I already know whom I'm voting off.  
  
Daniel: Really? I will use a mind-reader spell to read your mind! ~Starts to concentrate really hard and mutters strange words~  
  
Nelly F: One...two...three...  
  
Alan: grunt~  
  
Justin: Are you ever going to talk?  
  
Alan: grunt! ~  
  
Justin: Ok then.  
  
Day 8: Tribal Council  
  
John C: Hello again! Bon soir, non? Ha! A little Francais pour vous! Anywho, let's get on with the voting! Daniel, would you do us the honor of going first?  
  
Daniel: Sure! ~Walks to platform~ I'm voting for Snape. He's creepy and he was a Death Eater!  
  
Nelly F: DANIEL! He's STILL getting on my nerves. I'm going to need some serious therapy.  
  
Alan: ~grunts and holds up a sign saying "Justin"~  
  
Justin: Nelly F. She needs some help! Daniel is going to give her a stroke if she stays here another week!  
  
John: Wow! We have a four-way tie! I'm supposed to have a tiebreaker, but I'm going to just draw names out of a hat! Ok, here we go! Oh, I'm so sorry, Justin, it's you! Bye bye bye to you! Ha Ha HA!  
  
Justin: Ok, fine. Hey, I can go take a shower! SWEET! Peace!  
  
John: OK everyone, tomorrow, we MERGE! Doesn't that sound like fun?? See you in the A.M.! 


	9. Survivor Day9

Survivor; Day 9: The Merging of the Tribes  
  
John: Hello teams! You stand as opposing teams now, but in a few moments, you will be one. The new team name is: Bermudabu! Isn't that funny? I came up with it myself! Ok teams, get to know each other. I'll be back this afternoon to take you to your first individual challenge.  
  
Nelly: Hey yo, there are two Nellys. This could get confusing. I'm Nelly, You're Nelly F, deal?  
  
Nelly F: Fine.  
  
Britney: Where's Justy-Baby?  
  
Nelly F: Waiting in the hot tub. WHERE DO YOU THINK BARBIE? HE GOT VOTED OFF!  
  
Britney: NOOOOOOO! NOT JUSTY-BABY!  
  
Daniel: Maybe now Snape will leave me alone!  
  
Alan: ~Grunts and glares evilly at Daniel~  
  
Daniel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Day 9: First Individual Challenge  
  
John: Hello, Bermudabu-ians! I hope you're ready for your first challenge! Here's what you have to do: Sing! We'll broadcast your performance and the viewers will vote for who they liked the best. The least popular person will be voted off. Here you go!  
  
Britney: Here's a Classic! Oops I Did It again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game, Oh Baby, baby...  
  
Nelly: I'm bringin' the Country Gramma' up in herre! It's gettin' hot in herre, so take off all your clothes.  
  
Pink: Lady Marmalade! Oh ya...!  
  
Nelly F: I'm like a Bird; I wanna fly away (Home!)....  
  
Daniel: Oh, Hogworts, Hogworts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogworts!  
  
Alan: ~stalks up to the stage, looking very angry, then begins to dance ballet and sings in a high-pitched voice ~Tiptoe through the tulips...Won't you tiptoe through the tulips with me! GRUNT! ~Stalks away looking just as evil as before~  
  
~ONE HOUR BREAK~  
  
John: Well, the votes are in! My, my! This is so funny! Britney, it appears like you are the loser! Good-bye! In case you were interested, Alan won! You also have a record deal waiting for you, Mr. Rickman! How strange! Anywho, goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Britney: HOW CAN THIS BE?! You must have rigged the votes! I DEMAND a recount! ("Who do you think you are, Florida?" said Pink) I am the SINGER! Not Alan! He's just a greasy, scary, old guy! No Offense, Alan. NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Pink: YES! I was starting to worry that'd Heifer never leave! SWEET! There is a God!  
  
Daniel: I think that Alan cheated! How can he win? He's not Tiny Tim! He can't sing! He used magic! CHEATER!  
  
Alan: ~glares evilly at Daniel~  
  
Daniel: AHHHHHHHHHH! Deja vu! AHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	10. Survivor Days 10 & 11

Days 10 & 11 (They're short)  
  
Day 10: The Second Challenge  
  
John: Hello contestants! Today, you have a tough task ahead! MEMORY RETENTION! I'm going to tell you a story and you have to answer questions! Here we go... There are two men and a cactus on a deserted island. The Cactus is orange, the men are blue. A magic lobster grants them 3 wishes, one wish each. The cactus asks for wings, to fly away. The first man asks for a boat, to sail away in. The third monkey asks for a peach. Now for the questions: 1.) Who is wearing a bikini?  
  
Nelly: A bikini? There are no freakin bikinis in that story! - WRONG!  
  
Pink: Men and cactus don't wear bikinis. - WRONG!  
  
Nelly F: What? No body is wearing a bikini! --WRONG!  
  
Daniel: ME! HA! ----Seriously WRONG!  
  
Alan: ~grunts~ the magic lobster. ---CORRECT!  
  
2.) Which of the three people on the island are allergic to pollen?  
  
Nelly: WHAT? How are we supposed to know that? This is wack! ----WRONG!  
  
Pink: Excuse me? -----WRONG!  
  
Nelly F: Um.... the cactus? ---WRONG!  
  
Daniel: ME!!! HA HA HA! -----WRONG again!  
  
Alan: ~grunts~ the magic lobster -RIGHT!  
  
3. Last question, if the cactus is a spoon, and the first man are spoons, then who is also a spoon?  
  
Nelly: The third guest. ----WRONG!  
  
Pink: The last man.----WRONG  
  
Nelly F: The last dude on the island---WRONG  
  
Daniel: ME! HA HA HA HA ! ----Again, seriously WRONG  
  
Alan: The magic lobster. ---RIGHT!  
  
John: Well, with three points, Alan wins! HE can pick out who ever he wants to kick off of the island as a reward. Who will it be?  
  
Alan: ~grunt~ Pink.  
  
Pink: WHAT? Why me? I never did anything to you man! That is so wrong!  
  
Alan: You're hair isn't Pink.  
  
Pink: SO???  
  
Alan: I like pink.  
  
Pink: Oh, my gosh. I'm outta here. PEACE!  
  
John: OK then! I'll see you all tomorrow!  
  
Day 11: The Third Challenge  
  
John: Hello again, sunshine! How are you all this morning? Come on now, you'll have to wake up if you want to win today's challenge! Are you ready for the instructions? Ok, all you have to do is jump out of a helicopter onto targets into the water. [Sorry Fear Factor fans, I'm running out of ideas :-)] OK, let's go, let's go L-E-T-S G-O!  
  
~All of them took their turns jumping out of the helicopter. Nelly F landed on the three-point target, Daniel got a 2, Nelly got a five, and Alan got a four. ~  
  
John: CONGRADULATIONS, Nelly! You win! However, we're going to decide who leaves by drawing straws.  
  
Nelly: Hold up, then why did we just jump out of the helicopter? What's the point?  
  
John: Good question, now Nelly F, you may go first. Owww, that's mighty short! Ok, Alan. WOW! That's long. Daniel... Oh, a bit risky, but not the shortest! Oh no! Nelly! You get the short straw!  
  
Nelly: Come on now, I jumped out of that stupid helicopter fo' nothin?!! You loser. Get me outta herre!  
  
John: One down, three to go! Wow, this will be exciting, won't it? I'll see you three tomorrow. 


	11. Survivor The Winner!

Survivor; Finale! Day 12: The Second-To-Last-Come-On-And-Get-It-Over-With-All-Ready Challenge  
  
John: Hello! Isn't this exciting?? Only the three of you left. One by one, you've left the island and one more will be leaving today. Let's see who it is! Ok, here is your challenge. You have to perform on Fear Factor! And who is better to help us than JOE ROGAN! He will pick the winner based on your performance.  
  
Joe: Ok yo, here's what you have to do. See these six marbles? You're playing pool! Whichever marbles are left on the table are the tasks you must complete or things you have to eat. Nelly? Want to go first?  
  
Nelly: Sure! Ok, so all I have to do is get the marbles in the holes?  
  
Joe: Yep, in 5 shots or less.  
  
Nelly: Ok, here we go. ~Knocks them all in except for two~  
  
Joe: Ok, you have to.... 1) swim in a tank of gators for 2 minutes and 2) kiss Daniel.  
  
Nelly: EWWWWW! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!  
  
Joe: Calm down! I was kidding! I've been watching the show. You have to eat a slug.  
  
Nelly: Don't you EVER scare me like that again or I will make your very existence a living nightmare.  
  
Daniel: Kissy kissy!  
  
Nelly: DIE HEIFFER! DIE!  
  
Joe: Are you gonna do the challenge or not?  
  
Nelly: Yea, sure. ~Climbs into tank w/ 5 full grown gators~ Ohhhhhhhgosh, ohhhgosh.  
  
Joe: OK, your two minutes are up. Bring on the slug!  
  
Nelly: Oh joy. What kind of slug?  
  
Joe: Just a slug. Here ya go.  
  
Nelly: Eww. Oh well. I'd rather eat ten of these than kiss that scum over there.  
  
~She opens her mouth and swallows the "slug" whole, which is really a .~  
  
Visser Three: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I AM VISSER THREE! YEERKS WILL RULE YOU ALL! HA HA...  
  
Nelly: ~shocked~ Did you all hear that too?  
  
~ Four teens, a blue deer, and a hawk come in~ "Thank you!" ~Says the blue deer~ You have rid us of the evil Yeerk Commander Visser Three! We are eternally grateful!"  
  
John: ~runs onto the scene~ How did you get here? SECURITY! ~Security leads them away~ Ok, good job, Nelly! I'm going now, catch you all later!  
  
Joe: Yea, anyways. Ok, Alan, you're next.  
  
Alan: ~grunt~  
  
Joe: Wow! You got them all in except for one. Ok, it says: I hope you aren't afraid of snakes! You have to wear a snake around your next for the remainder of the night. Ok?  
  
Daniel: That's not fair! He's from Slytherin! He loves snakes! Cheater! He used magic!  
  
Joe: Does he always act like this or is today special?  
  
Nelly: Everyday.  
  
Joe: Ok, here's the snake. ~The snake hisses, but stays calmly on Alan's shoulders~ Ok, Dan.  
  
Daniel: Yea! I put a spell on all of the marbles so that they will go into the pockets!  
  
Joe: You got 4. You have to: eat a squid, kiss a lung fish, pet a porcupine, and walk across a plank twenty feet above a vat of yogurt. All in under 41.6 Seconds!  
  
Daniel: What flavor yogurt??  
  
Joe: Banana.  
  
Daniel: Yea! Ok, I'm ready!  
  
Joe: 1...2...3.. GO! ~Daniel completes the tasks, but falls in the yogurt. ~ Oh, sorry! You loose!  
  
Daniel: There's yogurt in my underpants! Yea!  
  
Joe: Ok, yeah. Anyways, you loose. Ok, I'm leaving now. Take over, John.  
  
John: Goody! I get to announce the winner! Let's bring in the council!  
  
~All the original celebrities come back to vote~ OK, Council. GO! John: OK, the votes are in! And the winner is. ALAN!  
  
Daniel: I demand a recount!  
  
John: Who do you think you are, Florida? No! You lose!  
  
Alan: I win!  
  
The End!  
  
Stay tuned for Survivor 2! 


End file.
